My Mistake
by ABLala
Summary: "I just don't want to see you throw your life away!" I said without thinking. "Really? Well, watch me." NACY, duh!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything, except for the plot. Go Ahead and READ :D!**

* * *

Nick's POV

I messed everything up. She's gone, and I never thought I'd say this, but I have to get her back.

* * *

It all started at dinner last night. They were the only two left, for Stella and Joe were arguing the whole way through, which made them take it back to their new L.A. home. And kevin, well, he got bored and just left to go get some sleep.

"So..." I said, just so the silence wouldn't be awkward.

"Mhm, yeah." Macy said.

"Well, are you enjoying the food?"

"Yeah, it's great."

Another awkward silence had started.

"Uh, thanks for the dinner. I thought it was more fun with you then with the other three." She laughed.

I blushed, which was totally embarrasing for me. " Really? Thanks."

"Oh, no problem."

"Maybe we could do it again, some other time?"

"Sure! I'd love to, Nick."

We both returned from dinner, and back to our rental house.

"I'd better go check on Stella, especially after her and Joe's 'fight'."

"Okay, I'm gonna get some rest."

"Ha, okay." We hugged before she went to the guest house.

Nick's POV

I ran up to my room and closed the door. I wondered if she meant that she had much more fun with me. Maybe she was just being nice. Well, it's Macy, so I think she meant it. I can't wait to see what else will happen. There's this feeling in my stomach now, and I think they're butterflies. She was different.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of the TV on full blast. I ran downstairs, scared out of my mind. I look at the TV, and the volume is on max. To the side of the TV are Joe and Kevin fighting over the remote. Figures.

"What're you guys doing? I'm trying to sleep!" I screamed.

"It's all his fault!" They said at the same time.

"I don't care! Just turn it off!"

Simply, they pressed the off button, and it was really quiet.

"Thank you,"

"Geez." they whispered.

I couldn't sleep anymore, so i decided to head downstairs for some breakfast. I walked downstairs, and it was a total mess! Thanks to dumb and dumber. Stella and Macy walked in and were in complete shock too.

"Wow, this place is a mess!" Macy burst out laughing.

All I could do was smile.

"What'd you guys do?" Stella asked.

"We were trying to make pancakes, and Joe made a stupid comment so i flicked him with some flour. It's not that bad!" Kevin explained.

"Yes it is! There's flour all over the place!" I yelled which didn't surprise any of them.

"Sorry Mr. Meanie Pants!" Joe said, then after, covered his face so I wouldn't hit him.

All of a sudden, an egg fell from the ceiling right on top of Nick's head.

"You guys are so dead."

Macy and Stella started laughing. "I'll help you guys clean up." Stella said.

"I'll help Nick clean up."

"Thanks!" Joe and Kevin said relieved that they didn't have to clean by themselves.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Macy said as she got napkins for my hair.

"Yeah, totally." I Totally lied!

"Are you sure? You seem pretty tense right now."

"Absolutely." I smiled at her.

"Okay, good. Let's get this mess out of your hair!"

"That'd be great! Listen, I was thinking if you wanted to go out to dinner this Thursday?"

"Uhm, I don't think I can make it on Thurday." She looked away.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have a uh... a meeting that day. I'm going to interview for a job while we're in L.A." She stuttered, but managed to get the words out of her mouth.

"Oh, it's alright."

Nick's POV

Wow, I thought she would've said yes to me. So, maybe she was just saying that she had more fun with me just because she didn't want to make me feel bad. I should have known.

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem." A light smile came out of her.

I stood up and walked past her, annoyed that she didn't say yes, and sad at the same time.

* * *

A week had gone by and Macy and I haven't talked for all that time. I didn't know what was going on with her, but I just had to talk to her. She walked in and now was my perfect move.

"Hey Macy."

"Oh, hey Nick."

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I have to meet up with some recruiter."

"For what?" I laughed.

"Well, I don't want to keep it in any longer, but, I'm going to London."

My face dropped as she said "going".

She waited for my response, but nothing came out.

"Nick?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to London."

"For the whole summer?"

"Yeah. It's a once in a lifetime chance for me! Aren' you happy for me?"

"Well... I am, but I wanted to spend some time with you during the summer."

"I'm really sorry Nick. But I have to go."

We stood there for a minute and she started making her way out.

"I just don't want to see you throw your life away!" I shouted without thinking.

"How am I throwing my life away, Nick?"

"Look, I don't want to fight with you."

"Just tell me!" She begged with her hazel eyes.

"YOU! Leaving to London! That's where you're throwing away your life!"

"Really? Well, watch me." She looked at me, then walk torwards the door. She got into her car and drove down the street.

"What did I do?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

That's the end of this story! BUT! I'll make another, but in Macy's POV! Review please! I take critism well! :D


End file.
